


Rédemption

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Petite inspiration du soir bonsoir ! Au lieu de la laisser s’envoler j’ai préféré la coucher sur mon PC.Bonne lecture :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Petite inspiration du soir bonsoir ! Au lieu de la laisser s’envoler j’ai préféré la coucher sur mon PC.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Depuis près de 5mn, Hugo reste immobile devant sa porte d’entrée. Il ne devrait pas être là, pas après tout ce qu’il lui a fait subir. Et pourtant, sa ballade nocturne l’a guidé jusqu’ici.  
N’écoutant que son courage, il appuie sur la sonnette. Quelques minutes suffisent pour qu’il se retrouve face au visage crispé de son interlocuteur.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux?

-Il faut qu’on parle Martin.

-On s’est déjà tout dit.

Alors qu’il s’apprête à refermer la porte, le plus grand parvient à la retenir avec sa main. Face à son geste, son -ex- ami le toise d’un œil mauvais.

-Fous moi la paix Hugo !

-T’es avec lui c’est ça ? 

Il a essayé de se contrôler, mais le venin de la jalousie a fini par reprendre le dessus.

-J’ai plus aucun compte à te rendre! 

-J’ai le droit de savoir !

-Tu t’es donné la peine de me prévenir quand tu baisais tout Paris?!

Acculé, le cadet baisse les yeux. 1 an et demi plus tard, la douleur était toujours à vif. En même temps il était l’unique responsable de ce fiasco. Martin lui avait tout donné : son corps, son cœur, sa confiance... En échange, il n’a cessé d’être infidèle et de l’humilier. En dépit de tous les sacrifices de l’aîné, Hugo n’a jamais assumé leur couple ni sa bisexualité.  
Lorsque Martin l’a surpris en pleine action dans leur lit, ça a été le coup de grâce. Ironie du sort, cet électrochoc lui a fait réalisé combien il avait cet homme dans la peau. 

-T’es à moi Martin !

-Va te faire voir ! 

À l’entente de cette réplique cinglante, le sang d’Hugo ne fait qu’un tour. Sans réfléchir, il plaque son ex contre la porte d’entrée pour l’embrasser violemment. Une fois le choc passé, le reporter le repousse avant de lui flanquer une gifle. 

-Connard !

Cette fois-ci, le claquement de la porte résonne dans tout l’immeuble.  
Le surfeur assène des coups de poings rageurs contre le mur. Il ne s’arrête qu’après la vue du sang sur ses phalanges. Une douleur intense l’envahit aussitôt, lui faisant oublier un court instant qu’il a définitivement perdu l’amour de sa vie...


	2. Chapter 2

16h30. Aéroport de Charles de Gaulle.  
Ce lieu, Martin le connaît comme sa poche, à tel point qu’il pourrait y aller les yeux fermés. Lorsque son petit ami lui a parlé d’une nouvelle aventure, il a tout de suite été emballé. Martin Weill avait une réputation de globe trotter à tenir ! 

Seulement, ce voyage était particulier et pour cause : son amant compte s’installer en Nouvelle Calédonie. Sans réfléchir, le journaliste a accepté de le suivre. Les adieux ont été difficiles, notamment avec ses parents et ses collègues de Quotidien. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce départ hâtif, à croire que le jeune homme voulait fuir quelque chose -où quelqu’un dixit Vincent Dedienne-.

Tiré de ses pensées par l’annonce d’embarquement, il s’avance vers la file en attendant son tour. Son esprit converge vers son fiancé, déjà arrivé sur place pour finaliser les derniers détails de leur maison. A cette pensée, Martin se sent oppressé. Tiraillé par une peur irrationnelle, il sait néanmoins qu’il ne peut plus faire machine arrière. C’était sans compter sur une poignée ferme qui l’entraîne en dehors de la foule. Voulant d’abord en découdre avec l’individu, il se laisse entraîner sans résistance en apercevant un bout de tatouage qu’il ne connaît que trop bien. 

-Laisse-moi juste 5mn Martin. Après je te promets que tu pourras me rayer définitivement de ta vie.

Mis au pied du mur, le brun se résigne à écouter son ex.

-Je sais même pas par où commencer... Quand on s’est rencontrés à l’ESJ, je savais que tu étais différent des autres sans me douter à quel point. On se lâchait plus, tu étais le grand frère que j’avais pas eu malgré ta taille de Minimoy...

Emporté par son récit, le concerné esquisse un sourire.

-Puis un jour je suis devenu jaloux. Jaloux de tes copines, de tes autres potes... Je te voulais rien qu’à moi sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il m’a fallu des années pour que l’évidence me frappe. 

Hugo marque un temps d’arrêt, les yeux rivés sur son ancien amant.

-J’étais complètement fou de toi ! Pas une seconde s’écoulait sans que je ne pense à toi, à ta peau, ton odeur ... Je me dégoûtais, je pensais être taré de ressentir ce genre de choses. Puis un jour tu t’es jeté à l’eau, et ça a été l’un des plus beaux jours de ma vie...

Martin ferme les paupières, bercé par les souvenirs et le maelström d’émotion.

-Encore aujourd’hui je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai agi de la sorte... Je t’aimais à en crever et je t’ai brisé...

Le journaliste se racle la gorge, tentant vainement de retenir les sanglots qui menacent de sortir.

-Je peux pas te laisser partir Martin, pas maintenant que j’ai compris que j’ai fais la plus grosse connerie de ma vie... 

Hugo caresse la joue de son ami, laissant son pouce effleurer ses lèvres. Hypnotisé par ses gestes, le plus vieux continue à soutenir son regard sans sourciller.

-Je t’aime Martin ... Je ne pourrais plus jamais cesser de t’aimer...

Tel un automate, le principal intéressé observe sa main droite liée à celle de l’autre homme. 

-Reste avec moi je t’en supplie... Tu m’as donné la force de changer.  
Je te traiterais comme tu le mérites, je passerais ma vie à te le prouver et je ... 

L’index de son ex posé sur sa bouche l’interrompt. Il lui caresse tendrement les lèvres avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé Hugo c’est trop tard, murmure-t’il au creux de son oreille.

À ces mots, le corps du surfeur est pris de soubresauts, laissant éclater ses larmes. 

Martin met fin à leur étreinte. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que cet homme se mettrait à nu devant lui, pour lui.

Malgré tout, le reporter est déterminé à s’envoler en laissant le passé derrière lui. C’est pourquoi il finit par retourner à l’embarquement, faisant fi de la plaie béante qui recouvre son cœur...


	3. Chapter 3

Le soleil commence à se coucher sur la capitale. Les allées et venues continuent à se succéder au sein de l’aéroport. Assis dans un recoin, Hugo demeure inconsolable. Son visage n’est plus qu’un ruisseau de larmes. Peu importe si des fans ou des paparazzis le reconnaissent, il n’a plus la force de se cacher. Comme si le fait de rester allait pouvoir lui ramener Martin, le journaliste se recroqueville davantage. 

Sa tête retombe lourdement contre le mur. Ses yeux papillonnent un bref instant avant de se clore. Le sommeil demeure son unique remède contre la douleur. Au bout d’un certain temps, un écho bourdonne dans ses oreilles. Lassé par cette litanie incessante, Il finit par ouvrir ses paupières. En voyant la personne face à lui, il émet plusieurs battements de cils pour s’assurer de ne pas être dans un rêve. La paume sur sa joue efface ses derniers doutes.

-J’ai pas pu Hugo...

Submergé par l’émotion, Martin laisse couler librement ses sanglots.

-J’ai vraiment essayé de me convaincre que je ne t’aimais plus... 

Ébahi, le cadet l’observe avec des yeux brillants.

-Au moment où l’avion a décollé j’ai réalisé que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... 

À l’entente de cette déclaration, le cerveau du journaliste web chauffe à toute allure. En un mouvement, il se lève, entraînant son aîné avec lui. Sans lui lâcher la main, ils marchent jusqu’à un coin isolé de la foule. Une fois à destination, Hugo le plaque contre le mur avant de l’embrasser fiévreusement. Ce baiser s’apparente en réalité à une soupe de langue. Ne voulant pas se séparer, Martin doit s’y résigner pour reprendre son souffle. Les tourtereaux partagent à la place un bisou esquimau. 

-Ne me quitte plus jamais Martin ... 

Comme réponse, le concerné lui capture fougueusement ses lèvres. Les larmes se mêlent au baiser, mélange de bonheur retrouvé et de souffrance endurée.

L’étreinte prend une autre tournure quand Martin glisse sa main sous le teeshirt de son amant. Celui-ci agrippe son fessier afin de coller leurs bassins. Lorsque leurs érections se frôlent, un frisson leur parcourt l’échine. D’un regard entendu, ils se dirigent vers la sortie de l’aéroport pour continuer sur leur lancée ...


End file.
